soda kills you and Jesus saves
by plutoondeck
Summary: riley matthews is literally the best he's ever had, and lucas friar won't be the same. / sequel to "'round and 'round each time" but could be read as a stand-alone.


soda kills you and Jesus saves.

summary: riley matthews is literally the best he's ever had, and lucas friar won't be the same. / sequel to 'round and 'round each time. could be read as a stand-alone.

a/n: thanks for the love. please enjoy. this has some parts from 'round and 'round each time, but you don't have to read it (in fact, this one's a lot wordier; its a damn monster). but if you did read that, that story took place in riley's pov. this one takes place in lucas' pov. (except the last part, which is the same for the other story). btw, the title has nothing to do with the story, it's just my favorite line from this song because it's so random.

this one is rated T because there is no smut.

i may or may not do a third one of this. depends on the love. i dub this the 'take me home' series.

disclaimer: i do not own girl meets world nor gavin degraw's best i ever had.

* * *

 _Melt Antarctica, savin' Africa,_  
 _I failed algebra and I miss you sometimes._

* * *

Lucas Friar, despite the Mr. Perfect rep, was not a people person. He wasn't close to anyone in his family (except his mom). He had girlfriends, but they come and go. They were good for while, but he didn't need them. He only had four friends.

Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux was his best friend in the entire world. They had grown up together in Texas and reunited in New York. Zay was brash and unfiltered. Pretty much everything that Lucas was not, but somehow the two of them clicked. Farkle Minkus was his second best friend. He was a little weird and insanely intelligent. Once again, they were nothing alike but they meshed well. Maya Hart was a sarcastic little bitch, but Lucas wouldn't have it any other way. She's like the little sister he never had. She gets on his nerves (considering she hasn't given up on Huckleberry) and he didn't like her choices, but she was fiercely loyal and would fight and defend him if he ever needed her.

After high school, they all went their separate ways. Zay went home to Texas attending Baylor University on a basketball scholarship. Farkle had a full ride to MIT. Even Maya had a partial scholarship to an art college in Georgia. Lucas had chosen to stay in New York attending NYU pursuing an biology degree. He wasn't the only one.

Riley Matthews had decided to remain home as well for her post high school life. She had originally sought out to get an Elementary Studies degree, but changed her mind and major to Pre-Law in the middle of her freshmen year. Despite the fact that they were going to the same university, Lucas solemnly ever saw Riley. It was probably because of their cat and mouse game of sex.

Though never in an official relationship, the two of them would enter bouts of friends with benefits with slight romantic entanglements. Since their first time, he hadn't been able to resist her. Even if he had a girlfriend or if she had a boyfriend, when they were around each other they would always end up gravitating towards her. Because of this, Lucas tried his best staying away from her when he wasn't single.

It wasn't fair to his girlfriends because he knew when it came down to it, Riley Matthews had him wrapped around his finger.

* * *

 _We're at war again, save the world again_  
 _You can all join in, but you can't smoke inside_

* * *

Riley sat across from him typing away on her laptop on a Monday night. It had been a while since the two of them hung out at Topanga's, but he had spend the weekend at her place instead of studying. He wanted to spend more time with her since it was Valentine's day. However, they were in their last year of undergrad, and she insisted that she needed to finish a term paper. If this was the only way he could hang out with her, he didn't mind.

"What are you working on?" He asked three hours later. She sipped on her cold coffee.

"I was working a paper for my ethnical laws class, but now I'm procrastinating and looking at Peace Corps openings."

"You would be trying to save the world."

"Oh, you know me." He did, but he didn't know enough.

* * *

 _You said, "Take me home, I can't stand this place_  
 _'Cause there's too many hipsters and I just can't relate."_

* * *

The last time Lucas had a girlfriend, she had dumped him because of Riley. It was a cold Friday night in February when Riley's face appeared on his phone. He was about to fuck his girlfriend. Jenna was a nice girl, but she was no Riley. He ignores his phone for the first two rings.

"Who's that?" Jenna moaned (or was she groaning?) when it rang for a third time. Lucas kissed her neck to distract her. He didn't care in particular. There was only one person in the world that would make him stop what was doing, and they hadn't talked since New Years.

"Who cares," he didn't really ask. However, Jenna being the curious girl she was picked his phone up from the nightstand.

"Who's 'Little Plant'?" He pulled away from her neck and snatched the phone out of her hand. He immediately redailed Riley.

"Lucas," he heard her sweet voice on the other end.

"Riley." ("Who the hell is Riley?" Jenna glared. Lucas put a finger to his mouth to shut her up.) "What's up? It's late."

"I'm sorry. It's been a while," and he missed her. "But I didn't have anyone else to call. Listen I need—"

"Where are you," he cut her off.

"Manhattan," she gave him a cross street. He quickly got off the bed and started putting on his clothes.

"I'll be there soon. Stay on the line, I want to make sure you're okay," Lucas pushed the mute button. "Jenna, you gotta go."

"Are you seriously leaving?!" the blonde hair girl got up from his bed.

"Yeah, something important came up."

"I don't understand."

"Look, Riley is one of my best friends and—"

"—is she that brunette on your desk? The one from New Years," she asked angrily. Lucas flinched. She was referring to the photos that Zay posted. There was one particular picture of Farkle and Maya. It was an innocent picture enough of the two of them: Maya was sticking her tongue out at the camera while carrying Farkle on her back. Farkle had a peace sign up. In the background however was an incriminating photo of Lucas and Riley. Riley was on Lucas' lap. From the distance, she can be smiling and biting her lip. Lucas' lips are dangerously close to hers. They were staring intensely into each other's eyes with their foreheads touching. He should've reprimanded Zay for even posting that picture, but Lucas honestly didn't care. Jenna freaked out when she saw the photos. It didn't help that her drunk text of wishing him a 'Happy NYE' went unanswered for two days.

"Yes," he answered firmly. She scoffed.

"You're leaving me for her?"

"Well, technically yes, but—"

"Save it. I'm over this." She gathered up all her clothes and headed straight out the door. She glared at him before slamming the door and leaving. "Don't bother calling me." Lucas sighed before heading out himself.

Lucas's girlfriends — 0  
Riley Matthews — 4

* * *

 _You're my neon gypsy, my desert rain,_  
 _You're my "Helter Skelter", oh how can I explain that?_

* * *

If you ask Lucas, this thing with Riley Matthews started during their senior year. They were standing together on a platform during the Homecoming Football game. It was halftime and they were going to announce the voted Homecoming Queen and King. She was standing in a pretty yellow dress with a letterman jacket (courtesy of her football player boyfriend) with Missy Bradford (Queen Bee of Van Burren High) and Madison Lachance (Lucas' high school sweetheart). He was onstage as well with Farkle Minkus (who every assumed rigged the nomination) and Allen Walker (Star Quarterback and Riley's current bf).

Isadora Smackle, the ASB president and Farkle's girlfriend at the time, had graced the audience about the significance of homecoming and school spirit and blah blah blah. Izzy was his friend, but Lucas couldn't help but to tune her out. After her long monologue, she was finally going to announce the Homecoming Royalty.

Honestly, Lucas didn't care if he won or not. It wasn't important to him what other people thought of him. However, he did secretly want Riley to win because he's always seen her as a princess. She was sweet and beautiful, and he hoped that she would win so everyone would know. He felt bad because he knew he should've been rooting for Maddie to win.

"Your 2018 Homecoming Queen and King are..." Isadora paused opening the envelope. She smiled brightly and Lucas knew that it was because someone she knew personally had won the title.

"Riley Matthews and..." Lucas applauded wildly. He glanced to his girlfriend whose disappointment was apparent on her face. He should be concern, but seeing Riley's happy face made Maddie disappear from his mind.

"Lucas Friar!" He was too busy staring at Riley getting crowned to realize that Izzy had called his name. Farkle nudged his friend forward causing him to stumble a bit. Regaining his composure, he stood next to Riley. A crown was placed upon his head and fireworks literally shot up into the sky.

"Congratulations," Riley yelled over the loud explosion. He nodded.

"Can I get a picture for the yearbook?" A gangly junior asked holding up a DSLR. Lucas immediately wrapped his arm around Riley. She leaned into him, her arm snaking around his back. The two friends smiled brightly at the camera. Lucas couldn't help but notice how great she smelled.

However, the picture of them smiling at the camera wasn't the one that graced the school newspaper or the website. It was taken about thirty seconds later, and the photographer had beautifully captured the two friends smiling at each other. Lucas was beaming down at Riley with his hand brushing some stray hairs away from her face. She had a beautiful smile as if she was caught mid laugh. Her eyes were crinkled in a way that looked like she was looking at him in pure adoration. Behind them (as if it was photoshopped, but Lucas did vaguely remembered it) was a heart shaped firework. The picture was amazing on so many levels.

He still keeps that picture framed on his desk.

* * *

 _You're the best I ever had_  
 _And I'm trying not to get stuck in my head_  
 _But I've read that soda kills you and Jesus saves_  
 _On a bathroom wall where I saw your name_  
 _You're the best I ever had_  
 _I won't be the same_

* * *

"Farkle tells me you're still with that girl," Riley said. Lucas chuckled at the irony. It was true, but they had literally broken up two hours ago when he left to pick up the girl on the couch with him.

"Zay's told me the same about you," he retaliated. She frowned.

"We broke up last week," she defended herself. He wondered who dumped who. He really hoped it was Riley who dumped him.

"I dumped her too," he lied. He sipped on his wine hoping to cover up his deceit.

"When?" she asked curiously. He rose an eyebrow at her.

"Does it matter?" He watched her cautiously. She looked in deep thought but didn't say a word. Finally, she shook her head for a silent no. "Good because the only woman I ever think about is you," he said honestly. Riley face was blank. He tried to gauge her reaction, but he could never tell with her. He takes a sip of his wine again.

"Yeah," she raises her wine glass. "I know how that feels." She smiled shyly. Lucas could kiss her then and there, but instead he raised his own wine glass and clinked it with hers.

"Cheers to failed relationships," he beamed sarcastically.

"Cheers." She finished her wine and poured herself more. He stared at her longingly.

* * *

 _Night sky full of drones, this neighborhood of clones_  
 _I'm looking at the crowd and they're staring at their phones_

* * *

She's looking at him with those damn wide doe eyes, and he wondered how anyone can concentrate with her looking at them. He had her in his arms on her tiny mattress. Her roommate was gone, so they're alone in her little studio apartment. The moon and stars shine through her half-cracked window.

It's chilly, but Lucas only feels the heat radiating from her.

"You're my best friend," he whispered. "You know that." Her eyes get smaller as she grins at him.

"You're one of mine too." While he knows that she meant it as a compliment, the words 'one of mine' stung. He couldn't explain why even if he wanted to.

* * *

 _They groom the coast line here, the sun will disappear (oh, God!)_  
 _And maybe once a year I think to clean my car_

* * *

"Lucas my man!" Zay yelled from across the airport. Lucas lifted an arm up to wave at his best friend. Zay walked fast towards him. It was random weekend in April. Zay wanted to come during his spring break, but March Madness took over his life. So instead he booked the first weekend he was free to stay with him without even asking. Lucas didn't mind though, he missed his best friend.

Zay ran straight into Lucas' arms garnering many curious stares. The 6'7" basketball star wrapped his arms around him tight. Riley giggled catching Zay's attention.

"Oh hey sugar," Zay released Lucas, scooped up the thin brunette in his arms, and spun her around.

"Zay put me down!" Riley smiled.

"I wasn't aware that you two were talking," Zay said bluntly as he set her down.

"We've always been friends," Lucas defended. Riley slipped her arm around his.

"Right... friends," Zay said slyly. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Come on buddy, let's get your things." They went to baggage claim to get his duffel bag. Then they made their way into the parking garage to Lucas' pick up truck. He dumped Zay's bad in the backseat and then opened the back door for Riley. Zay slipped into the passenger seat. He grimaced at the mess.

"Ugh, gross." He picked up trash from the floor. He found a purple scarf and handed it to Riley. He continued to clean the floor underneath him until he came around a shiny silver wrapper. He picked it up to examined, but then threw it in disgust at Lucas.

"You're disgusting man!" Zay yelled.

"What the hell?" Lucas brushed the wrapper off of him.

"Riley, please tell me you have hand sanitizer!" Riley nodded fishing through her purse. She handed him a small little bottle.

"What did you find?" she asked curiously.

"A condom wrapper." He shivered as he slathered the gooey liquid onto his hands.

"Lucas!" Riley face had reddened. Zay did a double take.

"Wait, are you two—again?"

"Maybe I should clean my car."

* * *

 _Caught my reflection, dropped the call_  
 _I've been medicating with cigarettes and alcohol_

* * *

They were drinking in Lucas' living room. Zay was retelling some crazy Vegas stories that occured while he was there for the tournament, and Riley was greatly amused. Riley was a big basketball fan, and even though when it came to college basketball she was a UK fan, she had avidly been cheering for Baylor since Zay got the scholarship. Lucas had gotten them all tickets for the next night to watch the Knicks live.

"Alright, I think it's time for bed." Riley got up and gathered her things to leave. Lucas pulled on her wrist.

"You can stay the night again. You're going to be here in the morning anyways." Lucas reasoned to convince her to stay, but she shook his head.

"It's okay. You guys need to catch up, and I haven't been home in a while. I can't keep washing my clothes here." Riley kissed him on the forehead, and gave Zay a hug. "I'll see you guys later." She took Lucas' keys and left. Lucas' eyes lingered at the door long after she left.

"You got it bad, bruh," Zay flicked his friend's forehead. The other boy snapped out of his daze and rubbed the spot Zay flicked.

"What? No way man." Zay scoffed.

"I didn't even realize you guys were a thing again. What time is it? The sixth time?"

"Fourth, and come on, it's not that bad."

"Are ya'll dating this time?"

"No but—"

"You know, I never figured it would be Riley Matthews to make you a pathetic mess. I always thought you and Maya had more of a connection."

"Shut the fuck up." Lucas chugged the rest of his beer. Zay just threw his head back and laughed.

* * *

 _I got vertigo, no I can't see straight_  
 _I got obligations though I'm usually late but_

* * *

"Go home you stupid son of a bitch!" Riley yelled out. Zay and Lucas laughed heartily watch the smaller girl sitting in between them yelling at the players on the court. They had pretty good court side seats because Zay was able to pulled some strings. Riley had been standing the whole time in her Knicks jersey. Zay stood next to her in a matching jersey. Lucas, who was a Spurs fan at heart, was wearing a blue shirt.

"I love feisty Riley!" Zay put his arm around the girl. Lucas felt jealousy build up in his chest, but let it subside because he knew that Zay and Riley had no interest in each other. The three friends were enjoying the game, when the end of the third quarter came around, the infamous kiss cam appeared on the screen. Riley smiled up at all the couples who feigned surprise and end up kissing.

Suddenly on the screen, Zay and Riley appeared. Zay just laughed pointing at the camera. Riley shook her hands and giggled. A bunch of people started to cheer them on, and Lucas felt his blood boiling. Lucas glared at Zay unconsciously. Riley just turned towards Lucas and kissed squarely on the lips. Zay pointed at them and screamed loudly for them along with the whole stadium.

Lucas didn't hear them though. All he could focus on was Riley's lips on his.

* * *

 _You're the best I ever had_  
 _And I'm trying not to get stuck in my head_  
 _But I think I dropped my wallet in Santa Fe_  
 _Lost the only picture I had of you that day and_  
 _You're the best I ever had_  
 _I won't be the same_

* * *

On the morning after their senior prom, Lucas woke up with Riley in his arms. It was a little before 9 AM, and Lucas could've honestly stayed there forever. However nature called, so he got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom. When he returned, he saw Riley awake and sitting up with the covers around her.

"Hey," he said. She turned her head. Her hair was messy, and her make-up was only slightly smudged. She looked absolutely perfect.

"Hey," she said meekly. She held the covers tighter around her. Worry filled her eyes, and Lucas can't help to find her adorable. He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"What's wrong?" he asked lightly. He hoped that she wasn't regretting last night because for him it was the most amazing night of his life.

"Last night..." She looked everywhere but at him. "It was my first time." He wasn't surprised by her confession. He leaned down to kiss her shoulder.

"Do you regret it?" Her head turns so fast, he was concerned that she might have whiplash. Her wide brown eyes stared into his and shook her head.

"No of course not," she admitted.

"Good," he pecks her lightly on the lips. "It was mine too."

* * *

 _Hey West Virginia, Hey North Dakota_  
 _I think I love you, but don't even know you_  
 _Hey Massachusetts, Hey Minnesota_  
 _I think I love you, but don't even know you_  
 _Hey Carolina, Hey Oklahoma_  
 _I think I love you, but don't even know you_  
 _Hey Alabama, Hey California_  
 _I think I love you, but don't even know you_

* * *

"Are you kidding?!" Riley yelled as she pulled Lucas out of the police station. Lucas pulled his arm away from her.

"Just shut up," he spat out. She turned and faced him.

"Me shut up? Who the fuck do you think you are?" She shoved his chest. He rolled his eyes and raised his hands up.

"Yeah, Riley, shut up!" He ignored her second question.

"You are so immature!" She screamed. Although it was ten o-clock at night, people were gathering around them curiously watching.

"I'm immature?!" He screamed back. Riley scowled, and despite being mad, he found her adorable.

"Yes! I just bailed your ass out of jail for fighting. I thought you were over that!" An hour ago, Riley and Lucas were sitting in a bar celebrating Lucas' acceptance into grad school in California. It was a big deal because he had always dream of becoming and Veterinarian and he had just been accepted to the number one school in the US. They were drinking having a good time when Lucas needed to go to the bathroom.

When he came back, there was a guy flirting with Riley. Riley clearly didn't want the guy to be near her, but she was too polite to tell him to go away. The guy, some blonde haired blue-eyed asshole, kept putting his arm around her despite her pushing it away. Lucas immediately walked up to them and grabbed the guy by his wrist.

"Hands off," he narrowed his eyes. The other guy just shrugged and pulled his wrist away.

"Hey man, it's all good." He leaned into Riley and cupped her cheek with his disgusting hand. "Right princess?" Lucas hated the way the guy had touched her and called her princess. She was his.

"I'm not gonna ask you again. Get your hands off her." Lucas was so close to hitting him.

"Geez princess, your boyfriends' touchy. Come find me if you want someone a little more lax." He slapped her on the ass and winked, "see you later." He was walking away when Lucas grabbed him by the shoulder. He was going to say something, but Lucas just turned him around and punched him right in the face. The next couple moments were blurry, but the next thing Lucas knew was he was in the backseat of a cop car. Riley had followed him and bailed him out a couple hours later.

"Fuck you," he said snapping back to reality.

"Wouldn't you like to?" Riley murmured under her breath. Lucas saw red again, but decided to walk away this time. He never wanted to hurt Riley.

"I don't have to deal with this!" He said as he walked away.

"Yes you do! What the hell were you thinking? You could've killed him," she chased after him.

"Oh please, you know I have way more control than that." Her chasing only made him walk faster.

"Oh do you?" She kept up.

"Fuck you." He spat out again.

"Oh nice comeback," she said sarcastically.

"You should be happy!" He finally turned and faced her.

"Happy? What kind of twisted logic is that?" Her face was red.

"I fought that guy for you!"

"For me? He wasn't doing anything but talking to me."

"Yeah but—"

"Lucas you are not my boyfriend. I do not need you to defend my honor! I am perfectly able to take care of myself," she said truthfully. Lucas' mind went blank. This is why he liked her so much. Despite being so sweet and little naive, Riley Matthew was a fierce independent woman.

"Oh I know that." He said defeated. He ran his fingers through his hair. She took a deep dreath.

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly.

"You don't need me at all." He realized.

"Lucas—" She began but he cut her off.

"But I need you Riley. I'm in love with you, and I think you're in love with me too." Riley stood there dumbfounded and speechless. Lucas just grabbed her hand and dragged her towards his apartment. He knew it was only a block away.

* * *

 _You're the best I ever had (you're the best I ever had)_  
 _And I'm trying not to get stuck in my head (not to get stuck in my head)_  
 _But I passed a lonely sign on the interstate_  
 _Saying, "Find someone 'fore it gets too late!"_  
 _You're the best I ever had (you're the best I ever had)_  
 _I won't be the same_

* * *

"We've been playing this game for the last five years," Lucas said. They were standing outside this apartment complex. "I'm tired of it. You're literally the best person I've ever met, and I'm not going to let you play with my feelings anymore. You either love me or you don't. Now, I'm going to walk up stairs and ice my knuckles. The door's going to stay unlocked, and I'm going to wait. If you feel the same way, you follow me upstairs. If not, then I never want to see your face again."

With that said, he left a speechless Riley on the stairs. He stormed upstairs, refusing to check behind him to see if Riley had followed him. True to his word, he left his door unlocked. He grabbed an icepack and sat down on his couch. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

He wondered if she was going to come. He wondered what he'd say to her. He wondered what she'd say back. Lucas knew that this cat and mouse game was hitting a stalemate. The only thing he wanted to know was _Rucas_ endgame?

It was dangerous to be left alone with his thoughts. He opened his eyes to check the time. It had been over thirty minutes since he had left her downstairs. Maybe she wasn't going to come. Lucas sighed, he had really hoped that she was going to come up. Was losing one of his best friends worth not having to pretend his feelings for her weren't romantic?

Maybe if he'd text her and apologize. He took his phone out of his pocket and stare at her name. He quickly set it down. Maybe it was best he didn't push it. He didn't want to seem pathetic. He reach forward and grabbed the remote. He turned on Netflix and put on Stand By Me. It was his favorite movie. He sighed realizing the reason it was his favorite movie is because he first watched years ago with Riley and the rest of the gang during one of their infamous movie nights.

He was really pathetic.

* * *

 _Hey West Virginia, Hey North Dakota (Oh why, oh why)_  
 _I think I love you, but don't even know you (I won't be the same)_  
 _Hey Massachusetts, Hey Minnesota (you're the best I ever had)_  
 _I think I love you, but don't even know you (I won't be the same)_

* * *

Lucas was halfway through the movie when he had given up on Riley coming back. He felt like crying. After all these years, he thought that she had felt the same as him. When they were in middle school, they had a mutual attraction to one another. They even dated, but they weren't ready so they broke up. However, he always believed that they still had a mutual thing going on between them. (Of course, that was ruined when Charlie had asked Riley to the semi-formal, but that was water under the bridge.)

Eventually, they had moved on. In high school, he had dated Madison Lachance for three years. Maddie was cute, nice, and polite. She was amazingly good dancer and had gone off to perform on broadway after high school. She was Lucas' first real girlfriend. They got along well enough, and he really liked her. They never had sex though. Despite being together for so long, he felt like she wasn't the right girl.

After homecoming and sharing the crown and a dance with Riley, Lucas and Maddie both knew that his heart didn't belong to her. So Lucas pursued Riley the rest of senior year. They went to prom together and became a cliche when they lost their virginities too each other. Lucas was through the moon when he woke up with her in his arms. He thought they were finally going to be together at that moment (hell, they were going to the same university, he really assumed it).

But communication between them had never been perfect. That was their biggest flaw. Despite being able to talk about anything, the only thing they couldn't talk about where they stood with each other. That's why the last five years, they had been slowly chasing after each other.

There were other girls and other guys, but weren't they perfect for each other?

Lucas closed his eyes. He pretended to not notice the liquid creeping down his face. He listened to the adventures of Gordie, Chris, Teddy, and Vern to avoid thinking. He heard screaming and realized that this was the part where they running from the train. He chuckled, stupid boys.

Then he felt heat radiating from his side. He opened his eyes and saw Riley sitting down next to him.

"This is my favorite movie," she whispered quietly.

"Mine too," he whispered back. They turned their attention back to the movie. She reached for his wounded hand. She took the ice off and set it on the table next to a to-go box of food.

"I got you a burger from Mike's," she explained. He nodded not looking at her. It was silent as she rubbed his knuckles gently. She bought his hand to her lips and looked at him. He turned his head slowly and met her eyes.

"Riley—" but she cut him off.

"I do love you. A lot actually. I love you a lot, you know." He smiled. "I hope you know that. I didn't mean to take too long, but I planned on coming back. You know you can always count on me." She repeated the words he had said months ago.

"Always."

* * *

 _Yeah, I won't be the same_

* * *

They're naked again, but this time, it's different. They still haven't talked about where they stand, but it's okay. They can save that talk for later. Riley knows that they meant to be together. Lucas is half-asleep with Riley on top of his chest. She's asking what he wants to watch: Friends or Psych? He says he doesn't care. He's happy either way.

She puts Friends on, but doesn't watch it. Instead, she's watching a sleepy Lucas. She can feel his heart beating underneath her chest. She lays her head listening to it. She absentmindedly traces on his chest.

 _L + R_  
 _Forever_

She hopes.


End file.
